


Slytherin boys

by Sandrew



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Albus Dumbledore - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst, Argus Filch - Freeform, Astronomy Tower, Autumn, Boggard, Bookshop, Bottom Cas, Bottom Dean, Butterbeer, Cas Slytherin, Cas little spoon, Christmas, Coming Out, Cornelius Fudge - Freeform, Dean - Freeform, Dean Slytherin, Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Dean big spoon, Defend against dark arts, Destiel - Freeform, Dumbledores office, Evil, Evil Gryffindor, Fang - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Flying, Forbidden Forest, Golden Snitch - Freeform, Good, Good Slytherin, Great Hall, Gryffindor boys dorm, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts Library, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts dungeon, Hogwarts lake, Honeydukes, M/M, Masturbate, Ministry of Magic, Mirror of Erised, Mistletoe, Peeves - Freeform, Potion classroom, Rubeus hagrid - Freeform, Sam Gryffindor, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Seeker, Severus Snape - Freeform, Shower Sex, Sir Cadogan - Freeform, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Smut, Spooning, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Third floor, Three Broomsticks, Virgin Castiel, Virgin Dean Winchester, Young Gellert Grindelwald, Yule Ball, Zonkos, bad gryffindor, blowjob, bookworm - Freeform, cas, christmas break, fat lady - Freeform, gryffindor tower, handjob, madame rosmerta - Freeform, mention Gilderoy lockhart - Freeform, potion class, quidditch pitch, remus lupin - Freeform, restricted section, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrew/pseuds/Sandrew
Summary: The shy bookworm Cas and the cocky charmer Dean Winchester are having a great time together at Hogwarts.But not everything are a dance on roses.Cas has a dark secret that he could not share with anyone. Not even with his boyfriend Dean Winchester.Dean on the other hand struggle on the old values of the houses. How can you get a chance when all people sees the Slytherin house as cold hearted and evil? And only sees Gryffindor as the brave and loyal house?And how can he help Cas, when there is in fact a Gryffindor who is the real monster?





	1. The Dungeons

**Author's Note:**

> A Supernatural au/Hogwarts au. It is a fluffy,smutty,angst,adventure fic about Dean and Cas 6th year at Hogwarts in Slytherin :D

" Dean, what if someone comes?" Castiel whisper and looked over his shoulder.

" No worry Cas." Dean smirked, as he slowly kissed his neck. " Everybody are at Snapes class. So we are all alone."

Dean now stood face to face with Cas, who leaned at the stone wall in the dungeons. Cas blue eyes looked in Deans hazel, and nothing else existed in the whole world. The only thing Cas dreamed of in that moment, was to drown in the sea of clear color in Deans eyes.

" Kiss me." Said Cas slowly.

" Always." Dean answered, and pushed their lips together.

Deans kiss was like the ocean. Stormy and poweful, but at the same time warm, like a sunny summer day at the beach. Cas curled his arms around Deans neck, and he could feel him shiver at his touch. 

Dean pulled his fingers through Cas tousled hair with his left hand, and his right hand worked its way up under Cas green Slytherin robe. Deans hand was cool, and felt good on Cas warm naked skin. Cas moaned, when Deans hand reached his shoulder. Dean then passionate kissed Cas neck. When he start to suck, Cas moaned higher and higher. 

" Oh Merlin...do not stop..." Cas gasped.

" Never." 

Dean pushed himself harder to Cas body. Every moment it got more intensively. Cas smiled aroused, when Dean stroke his chest.

" Do not stop."

" I think it would be best if you stop now Mr Winchester. Before your friend smudge himself." Said Snape, in a neutral voice. 

Soundless Snape had sneak up the hall and now stood beside them. 

Dean got up like a steelspring and was eye to eye with Snape.

" Severus! We were just on our way to your class." He smiled and waves his hands. Snape slowly raised an eyebrown and crossed his arms. " But a gigant snake/spider/bat thingy creature bite Cas in the neck. Probly one of Hagrids creatures...you know how he is. So anyway, I had to suck out the poison and..." 

" Spare me your fairy tales Winchester."

Snapes black eyes drilled themselfs on Dean, who nonchalant looked back. Then Snape turned to Cas, who was looking at the floor with a dark red face. Dean nonchalant face disappeared, when Snapes hard eyes stared at Cas.

" Look...at...me." Snape hissed.

Castiel meet his dark eyes.

" Five points deduct from each of you for skipping class. And five more from both of you for inappropriate approaching.

" It was my fault professor." Dean quickly said.

Snape turned around to face Dean, when he heard the word professor, a word Dean never have called him before. 

" Cas wanted to attend the lesson. But I convice him not to. Punish me." 

A satisfied smile grown on the corner of Snapes mouth. 

" Alright Mr Winchester. Just you get ten points deducted, for this time. Beacuse you let go of your smug and cocky attitude." Was the last thing Snape said before he went of.

Dean shamly looked away.

" I am sorry Cas. I should had listen to you." 

Cas smiled of suprised that Dean took the blame, and gently stroke his cheek.

" It is okay. You did not know that Snape would come." 

Dean dramatically curve his mouth in a Dean kind of way.

" Well on the bright side. Snape is not going to out us. Beacuse if someone from the other houses gets to know, that students from Slytherin actually have human feelings. Our reputation is ruined!" 

Cas burst out in laughter, and Dean thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world.


	2. Quidditch

The morning light lit up Deans face and the yellow orange color, blend together perfectly with his hazel eyes. Cas blue eyes sparkle, when he watched Dean fly over the Quidditch field.

" Come on Cas, fly with me." Dean smiled wide, and looked at Cas, who sat on the platform burried in papersheets.

" I have to write Snapes paper on several poison beverages." said Cas, and dip his quill in the inkwell. 

Dean who had chase the golden snitch around the field, now stopped and flew down to Cas. 

" Relax. It is not like Snape is going to test the poison on you, if you do not hand it in on time." 

Dean smirked and got of his broom. Cas smile a bite and continued to write.

" Really? Have you even meet Snape?"

Dean played with Cas hair. That he knowed he loved more than anything. 

" You have study all night Cas. Why don't we take a break and have some fun?" 

Cas closed his eyes and sigh of pleasure.

" You know I am not good at flying." said Cas and opened his eyes.

Then Dean smiled as warmly as he could, and Cas melted like butter.

" I can teach you." Said Dean soft and grapped Cas hand. 

Gently Dean gave Cas the broom, and after a moment of hesitant, Cas sat on it. Dean sat behind him and took Cas hands in his own, before he moved them further out.

" So Cas, just take deep breaths and relax." 

Dean layed his hands on Cas stomach.

" I am always relaxed when I am with you." Cas smiled, and turned his head at Dean who blushed. Cas that had never seen Dean blush before, smiled even bigger. 

" Close your eyes." 

Cas did as Dean said. Dean gently stroke his stomach, and whisper calmly and smooth in his ear. 

" Flying is all about feeling. Feel the wind blowing in your hair. How you become so light, that you are floating. Imagine how you are flying through the clouds." 

Cas wrinkled his forehead.

" But how will I sit when I go up? Do I sit up straight? Do I lean? What about my hands? Does..." 

Dean shook his head and laughed.

" Cas, you are definitely the smartest person I know. But now you should not think so much. Go at your gutfeeling. Clean your head and fly." 

Cas closed his eyes and let the magic run free. Bite by bite they lifted up high above the green Quiddich field. 

" You are flying Cas!" Dean laughed happy.

Cas opened his eyes, and looked around.

" I am flying..." 

Cas laughed, when the sunlight touched the three rings right infront of them, so the goals looked magical. 

Dean had not let go of Cas, his hands was around his waist and he rested his head on Cas shoulders. Cas smiled greatly at the weight. Carfully and slowly he flew around. 

Faster and faster Cas learned to fly. Sometime Dean had to help, so they did not hit the ground. But mostly Cas ruled the broom by himself. 

 

Dean felt so free when they flew through the air.

" I love you Cas." 

" I love you to Dean." 

Cas tilted his head back and kissed Dean. After a while they split up. Dean looked long in Cas blue eyes, that almost looked gold in the sunlight. 

" You are so beautiful Castiel." 

Cas suddenly turned around. Dean looked suprised at him.

" What is it?" 

" Nothing." said Cas empty.

" Well, something is it." Dean said worried. 

Cas smiled pale.

" It is nothing really. Can we chase the snitch?" 

Dean stroke Cas along the hips. When Cas did not say anything more, Dean just said.

" Sure. Let's get it." 

Cas and Dean holler when they went inside the platform, through the golden rings, and along with the four house banner. 

" You are a natural Cas!" Shouted Dean through the strong wind. 

" I maybe will take your place as a seeker Dean."

Dean smiled out of the corner of his mouth.

" There it is." He shouted excitedly. "Take it Cas!" 

Cas reached out his arm.

" Just...almost..." Cas whisper, and moved to the top of the broom. " Got it!" He jumped in the air, and Dean grabbed his coat, and saved Cas from falling.

" You are a idiot!!!" Dean screamed breathless. 

" Of course. I have learned from the best." Smiled Cas mischievous, and hold up the golden snitch in his right hand.


	3. Locker room

" Cas, what if someones comes." Said Dean worried, and looked down on Cas, who stood on his knees infront of him. 

" I do not care." Cas smiled honestly. 

Dean remember Cas face when Snape saw them in the dungeons, and immediately felt guilty.

" Yes you do." Dean cleared his throat. " I do not want to cause anymore damage." 

Cas looked up at Dean.

" It is not you who will do any damage." 

Dean could hear a darker undertone in Cas words, who he could not put his fingers on. So when he looked in Cas eyes, he just wanted to heal his deep scars. 

" Just a while then." Dean whisper and closed his eyes.

The water from the shower refreshing ran down their naked bodies. Dean could feel his whole body relaxing, when Cas leaned at his genitals. Then he moaned pleasurable, when Cas soft mouth gently blowed him.

" Cas...oh Merlin...this is...so good." 

Cas bobbing his head and gasped when Dean got hard in his mouth. Cas moaned when Deans cock went all warm and wet in his mouth. Dean stroke Cas bangs.

" Cas...I am going to cum..." Cas opened his eyes, and blushed when Deans hazel eyes, was shining with pure love. " Do you want this? We can stop if you like?"

Cas blue eyes filled with shame when he stood up. 

" I am sorry Dean."

Dean layed his palms around Cas face harshly.

" Do not say you are sorry for not being ready Cas." 

" I just...I am sorry...It was me who wanted..."

Cas looked at Deans erection with guilt.

" Stop being such a assbutt Cas."

Cas looked suprised at first and then small dimples appear on his face.

" Not the best nickname I had heard." 

Dean smirked and stroke Cas bang so it stood right up.

" Just...we have no rush. We are both virgins and there is only one first time. So we should not do it until we are one hundred procent sure. Okay?" 

Cas looked at Dean, and thought how much Deans fire burned in the water. Dean looked at Cas deep blue eyes, that was strengthen by all the water around them.

" Okay." Cas said merrily.

Dean added every detail of Cas in his mind. Cas big smile with dimples on the side, the ocean blue eyes, the brown messy hair, who now was all wet. Castiel was so beautiful, and Dean did not understand why Cas could not see it.

Very slowly Cas leaned his head on Deans chest. Cas found it calming to listen to Deans heartbeat, that was slow and steady, very unlike his own.

" Cas?"

" Mmm?" 

" What do you want me to do?" 

Cas sigh and responded.

" Can you touch my shoulders?" 

Dean nodded. Soft as a cloud, he layed his hand on Cas back, and carefully stroke his fingers along the lines between the spine, and the shoulders.

" Like this?" 

Cas was not aroused. Instead he felt peaceful.

" Yes, please do not stop." 

" Why would I?" 

The two 16 year old boys stod in Slytherins locker room, close wrapped in together, in what felt like forever. 

Eventually Dean turned of the water, led Cas out of the showers, and wrapped them together in a large towel.

" I should play Quidditch more often." Cas smirked.

Dean smiled cheeky at Cas.

" Absolutly."


	4. Boggard

Dean and Cas went through the big pile of books that Cas had selected for them. They had studied for hours in the depopulated libary. Cas browsed the dusty book page, with soft hand movement, and Dean could not stop looking at Cas hand. In this moment Dean just wanted Cas to strokes his tousled hair, and then roughly touch his shoulders. Smiling he fantasized how Cas would take him over and over again, on the libary table.

" Dean, did you hear me?" Cas asked, and look up from the book.

" Absolutly." Dean smiled innocently. 

" So, what did I said?" 

" Something about Hogwarts history?" 

Cas got little dimples in the corner of his mouth.

" You just guess that, aren't you?"

"Cas, it is your own fault, if you are so cute that I lose my concentration." Said Dean with a curvy smile.

Cas dimples faded away, and he burried himself in the old book.

" Cas, tell me what is wrong." Dean begged.

" Nothing is wrong." Cas said low, and continued reading. 

Dean took Cas hands in his own. Steady he looked in Cas blue empty eyes.

" I know you...please Cas..." 

Cas opened his mouth, but shut it at once. He pulled away his hands, and start to packed down his books.

" We should go to Lupins class." 

The afternoon sun, light up Lupins classroom, and all the people from different houses, who whisperd excitedly between them. Everybody looked at Lupin who explained the ridiculus spell carefully. Castiel had his nose in the book infront of him, and Dean swallow hard, when he notice how Cas breathing faster. 

" So lets begin shall we? Form a straight line. We are many people here today." 

Lupin waved his wand smoothly. So all the tables and chairs stack up at the walls. Everybody formed a line infront of the wardrobe, that went all the way to the doors. One by one the students face the boggard. Everybody talked out loud and pushed eachother to be there first. Dean was fascinated by the variations of fears. Spider, clowns, demons, dolls, vampires. But the thing that was most scariest, was the fears on the inside. Kids that being scared of their parents, kids that was afraid of loneliness, or even afraid of themselfs. 

Dean clench his jaws, when he saw one kid that, seeing himself coming out of the closet. Dean thought of himself and Cas. Infront of him there was five Gryffindor students, that bragged loudly about how brave they were. Cas eyes went darker, when they came closer to the wardrobe. Dean lay a hand on Cas shoulder.

" Cas, how are you?" 

Dean could se how Cas struggle to stand on his legs.

" I can not do this Dean." Said Cas with panic in his voice.

Both of them stood in the end of the line, so nobody notice Cas fear. 

" It is alright. We can talk to Lupin."

" To bad you are not in Gryffindor Castiel. Then maybe you would had been braver." Said one of the presumptuous Gryffindor boys, and cooky turned around.

Cas quickly turn away from Deans hand. 

" Shut up Craig!" Dean snarled threatening.

" What happen else, Winchester?" Said Craig, and did a sign, so his fourth friends close in intimidating. 

" Then you will never be able to speak again." Said Dean, and stood protective infront of Cas.

Craig did a evil laugh, and draw his wand.

" One Slytherin more or less does not matter." 

Dean got ready to attack. When Lupin walked down the line. Craig withdraw.

" We have to do our little duell another time Winchester." 

They all shoved other people away and got forward in line. Dean turned to Cas.

" Do not mind him Cas. If Craig really was so brave himself, he would not attack people five against two." 

Cas smiled lightly.

" Thank you Dean." 

Soon the class was ended, only half of the class had time to meet the boggard, so it had to be continued the next time. Dean thought long and hard, what Cas boggard really was, but he choosed not to ask. Dean and Cas said goodbye in the end of the day, when Dean had runes and Cas had Care of magical animals.


	5. Good and evil

Dean gently lay his arms around Cas, and looked over his shoulders, at the book he was currently reading.

The almost green fire lit up the common room, and Cas sat curled up in a armchair.

" Hey there, what are you reading?" Dean smiled, and leaned his head on Cas cheek.

Cas grimace and quickly turned away.

" Nothing special." Said Cas, and did not look at Deans questioning face.

When Cas turned aside, the fire reflective his pale skin. Cas book could not hide the many wounds and bruises on his face.

" Cas, what has happend?!" Said Dean horrified, and softly took on Cas blue and tenderly area. 

Castiel got up like a steelspring, and now faced Dean.

" No worry Dean." Cas smiled big. " I just fell over my own feets in the woods, and hit some rocks." Cas waved his hands to brush it aside. Cas smile had calmed anyone down right then, but Dean know he just smiled to hide his real pain.

" No worry?! Cas you are hurt." 

A long and hard silent lay in the air. 

" Did Craig hurt you?" Dean said sharp. 

Cas smiled fade away, and he looked at the wooden floor. 

" Cas, look at me." Said Dean seriously, and after a long time he did it. " You can tell me everything." 

Slowly Dean step forward one step at the time.

" Who hurt you?" 

Dean reached out his hand. Cas backed away and looked painfully at him.

" Cas." Dean said sympathetically, and took on step closer.

Cas backed away further.

" Dean..." Cas continued to walk. " Do not follow me." Was the last thing Cas said, before he tore the door open and ran away.

" Cas!" Dean yield, and torn at the door knob, who would not lock up. " Shit...Alohomora!" Said Dean and flipped his wand, who got stuck in the robe. " Alohomora...fuck!" Dean cursed, as he beated the door over and over.

After Dean saw how his knuckles became bloody, he stopped and took a deep breath. Then he waved his wand and mumled the words. Very slowly it slipped up, and the second it did, Dean rushed out.

Ice cold, Dean got up all the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. When he was at the fatlady, he was just about to guess the password to get in, or alternatively rip the portrait down. Right then a Gryffindor boy sneaked out, and stoped abruptly when he saw Dean.

" Winchester. What are doing here in the middle of the night?" 

Dean grabbed Craigs collar and pushed him hard against the banister.

" I am going to kill you!!!" Dean screamed, and pushed him even closer.

Craig looked down with fear on the seven floor deep gap. But then the fear soon faded away and he looked cocky into Deans black eyes.

" So typical Slytherin. All of your kind is evil." 

Dean shook of anger.

" Do not talk to me about evil, Gryffindor." He hissed and grabbed the collor harder. " If you ever touch Castiel again. I will kill you." 

Craig laughed cruely.

" Are you threaten me?" 

Dean voice dribble of sarcasm when he responded.

" No of course not. I am just inviting you for tea at Hagrids hut." 

Craig had a sly look on his face.

" Come on Winchester. Kill me. Lets see how long you will be staying at Hogwarts if you do." 

" Oh? Is that a challenge?" Dean smiled askance, and shoved Craig.

Craig lost he balance, but Dean grabbed him, before he slipped over the banister.

" Do you know what Castiel is?" Craig pulled his mouth, in a mean way.

Dean looked clueless at him.

" He did not tell you, did he?" Said Craig, and his eyes sparkle with hate. " That he is a monster." 

Dean exploded and the banister was gone. Craig balance on the edge, and Dean was the only thing holding him up. All the cockyness was gone and Craig shouted for his life.

" Say that again, I dare you." Dean spoke in a stone cold voice, that was more fearsome, than when he screamed. " If you ever hurt Cas again." Dean leaned Craig one bite at the time more backward. " I swear you will suffer." 

Craig continued to shouted in pure panic. Professor McGonagall got up silent behind Dean.

" Mr Winchester. Let him go." 

Dean laughed rough.

" That is a bad choise of words, Professor." 

" I am serious." 

Mcgonagall tone was so authoritarian, that Dean obey immediately, and drag Craig up to the platform.

" Ppp...professor...I am so glad you came." Craig said duck in his throat, and did his most innocent face. " Winchester was going to..." 

" I do not want to hear another word from you tonight Mr Craig." McGonagall cut the young Gryffindor of, and pursed on her mouth. " 50 points from Gryffindor, for you sneaking out at night. Now go to your house." 

Craig mouth was wide open and he was going to protest, but after a stern look from McGonagall. He turned around, mumled the password to the fatlady, and got in. 

" And where do you think you are going?" Said McGonagall over her back.

Dean stoped and turned around in the stairs. 

" There is no way I am going to Snape." Said Dean tired and sigh.

McGonagall steady meet his many color eyes.

" No Dean, you are going to the principal."

Dean reacted that McGonagall did not use his lastname. Then he said nonchalant.

" What if I refuse?" 

McGonagall simply lifted her eyebrowns. 

" You just threaten to kill a student. You have no saying in this. So drop your cocky attitude." 

" Does not Craig get any punishment just beacuse he is in Gryffindor!?" Dean bursted out loud. " He hurted my boy..." Dean solidified at his own words, and swallowed hard. " Craig hurt Cas, badly." 

Mcgonagall soften a bite.

" I promise if you talk to Dumbledore tonight. I send Craig to him tomorrow."

Dean nod and continued down the stairs. He once again turned around when the professor called. 

" Dean."

" Yes, professor?" 

She smiled warmly at him.

" Try to get some sleep, my dear boy."


	6. Mirror of erised

The painting on the third floor slowly slipped up, and Dean jumped high when he heard his name out of nowhere. 

" Who is there?" 

Dean try not to sound afraid, when he walked around in the small dark room. The only light came from his lited wand. Carefully he examined the secret passage. Sam pulled of his invisibility cloak, and smirked at a suprise Dean.

" If you do not want anyone to see you. Liting up the whole floor is not the best idea." 

" Sammy, what are you doing here?" 

" I heard that you yelled something at Craig. It was probaly well earned." He flinked in. " So I grabbed the cloak, sneak out and took a secret tunnel here."

Dean raised his eyebrowns.

" Where did you find a invisibility cloak? And how did you know I would be here?" 

" I found the cloak wrapped up in a package, hidden behind the fire place. It was a note to it that said, use it well." 

Sam went silent for a while. Dean looked in his younger brother compassionate eyes, and for a second he feelt completely calm. 

" Are you alright Dean? Has anything happend to Cas?"

Dean pulled his bangs and sigh.

" How did you figure it out?"

Sam looked around in the dark room, and his eyes landed in the corner.

" You always go here when you are feeling sad." 

Dean followed his eyes. The room was empty except for a large mirror, whos cursive letters glowed in the dark.

"Mirror of erised." Dean said low and walked to it. " I did not even think about that I was going here." 

Gently Dean stroke the glas. Deep he looked at it, as if the image of Cas would come to life. " There is something that burdening Cas." Dean voice crack. " I could see it in his eyes. It was like he thought he deserve to be abused by Craig. He is gone Sam, he ran away and I do not know where." Dean cleared his throat. " Cas has a secret. A deep scar I think had been there a long time. The boggard was going to show that." 

Sam looked helpless at Dean, as he leaned his head at the glas. Sam spoke low, but in a clear voice.

" We will find him, I promise. I will help you look for him." Dean turned around from the mirror. " With my invisibility cloak and your stubbornness, there is nothing we can not do."

Sam smiled encouraging, and Dean smiled at how grown up his 14 years old baby brother looked.

" Thank you Sam."

Sam hugged his brother tight.

" Come on Dean. Lets find your boyfriend." 

Several hours they looked through all the corners in the castle, everything from the Great Hall to the Astronomy Tower. They even went outside to the Owlery, but with no results. Dean and Sam got in through the main door, with a duck in their throats. 

" Peevs!!!" Filch roared. " Stop open the main door." He then waved his lantern wildly.

" I did not do it." Said Peevs quickly, and hovered over Dean and Sam under the cloak. " This time." He flinked in, and a foolish grin played on his face. 

Sam and Dean glided away just in time, when Filch lanter almost bumped their heads. 

" Aha! So you are confessing, that it was you who did it, all the other times?" Said Filch triumphantly.

" You can not prove a thiiiiiiiiiiiiiing..." 

Peevs waved his hands, and hovered backwards, and Filch shook his fist at him. Muttering he closed the door, and disappeared. 

" That was close." Said Dean eased, and looked at Sam. " You got to go back to your dorm." 

" But..."

" No buts. I will not let you get in trouble. Come along now." 

Dean left Sam at the Fatlady.

" Take the cloak." Said Sam and gave it to Dean. " You are going to need it more than I." Sam said the password, got in, and mumled a good luck before the portrait shut down.

The golden ancient gargoyle in shape of a magnificent griffin, revealed itself infront of him. Dean sadly thought about Castiel. If Cas was there he would gabble up all the fact about the gargoyles history. Then he would come in to other entrances all over the castle, and last the whole history of Hogwarts itselfs. 

" Glittering socks with sweet caramels or whatever..." Said Dean tired, and waved overdramatically on his fingers. 

A stair slowly revealed itself from the statue. Dean hesitated, but stubborn he got on the first step. Then it started to rotated, and in a couple of seconds, Dean stood in Dumbledores office.

Albus Dumbledore was not there so Dean started to look around in the big decorated room. His eyes caught the many marvelous oil paintings of old princepals, a large wine red carpet, a huge roof that was held up by silver pillar, then every storey were marred by golden railings all the way down. Most of all, the many books caught Deans attention. Old scrolls that almost fell out of the well stocked shelves, big volumes with runes, thin books, dusty books, new books, ancient books. Every nook in the room, was filled with books.

" Do you like to read Dean?" Asked an old deep soft voice from a storage.

" No, not so much professor." Said Dean, after he jumped a bit. " It is most Cas who likes it." 

Dumbledore stack out his head.

" Would you like some tea?" Dumbledore smiled warmly, and walked to his desk.

Dean twisted nervously where he stood.

" No thank you professor."

Dumbledore smiled again.

" Are you sure? You would be suprised about how much a warm cup of tea helps." 

Dean looked confused, but then noded politely. Dumbledore poured two cups of tea from a pot. Sweet fragrance of vanila, spread in the room.

" The tea taste better if you do it by hand, without the magic. A little care and love make miracles." Said Dumbledore, as an answer to Deans question look. " You may sit down if you please." Dumbledore smiled at a chair, next to his desk. Dean sat down and sipped the tea.

" So Dean, why are you here?"

Dumbledore sat down slowly.

" Professor Mcgonagall sent me here, professor." 

" Oh I know that, but the question is why you did not go to me at once?" Said Dumbledore pickle.

" How can you know that?" 

Dean eyes went bigger, and the professor smiled.

" When you have been in this castle, as long as me. You find a way." 

A long silent layed in the air. Dean tried to calm his rushed breath, which Dumbledore obviously noticed, and kindly and calmly he spoke.

" You do not have to be afraid Dean. I will not expel you. I know all about Mr Craig hurting young Castiel, and I insure you that he will be punish." 

" You mean that?" Said Dean, and quickly drank from the hot tea.

Dumbledore looked seriously right at him.

" Do not focuse to much on the houses Dean. All the student are treated the same. Do you understand what I mean?" 

Dean noded.

" Good boy. But Minerva would not accept that you slip of the hook that easy. So I give you a warning." 

Dean sigh out.

" Thank you professor Dumbledore." 

Dumbledore smiled and held up the teapot. Dean who got a little nausea, shook his head.

" Did I guess it right, that there are other reasons you came here tonight?" 

Dean that had been afraid of expeling, just a second ago, now relaxed.

" I came here for your help. Castiel is gone, and I think you are the only one who can guess where he is." 

" Young Castiel is very lucky to have you." Dumbledore was lost in his own head. " To have a person that would do anything for him. Sometime love make us blind, both on good and bad. For you Dean I think it is only good. You take care of him." 

Dean swallowed hard.

" I did not take care of him. Because of me, he is gone." 

Dumbledore straightened his half moon shape glasses, and said heavy.

" It is not your fault." 

Deans many color eyes flamed up. 

" Craig must had know about Cas being gay. That is why he hurt him. I must had revealed it somehow." Dean breathed harder and harder. " I have outed Cas for both Snape and Craig, no wonder he is a ashamed of me, no wonder he left me, no wonder he does not love..." 

Hot tears burst out, and Dumbledore cut him out gently.

" Castiel is not ashamed of you. He do love you very much." 

" How do you know that?" Dean asked, and drag his sleeve to his eyes.

Dumbledore looked concentrated on Dean, but at the same time he was drowning in the past. 

" I regonize young Castiel face when he is looking at you Dean. It is the same look I once in my youth gave Gellert Grindelwald. A look of pure love." Dumbledore paused and placed his fingers on Deans chin. " Grindelwald was a monster, but I did not want to see it and I never told him that. Now you must do the opposite. You must tell Castiel he is not a monster." 

Dean thought of Craigs word, and felt a fire growing inside of him.

" Tell me where Castiel is. So I can get him home." 

" He is hiding in the only place, he could stay hidden." 

Dean figured it out in no time.

" Thank you so much professor Dumbledore." 

Dean rushed out, and the last thing he heard was Dumbledore, say cryptic.

" Use it well."


	7. Gift or Curse?

Dean took of the invisibility cloak like in a trance, and looked at the empty brick wall. There in the room of requirement, were hopefully Cas. Dean flexed his jaw, and tried to calm his nerves. Slowly he closed his eyes, and repeated the words.

" I have to come to Cas. I have to come to Cas."

Not long after, the wall opened up and the dark entre appeard. Dean did not hesitated for a second, quickly he slide in, just as the wall closed once again. The room were all dark at first, but when Dean walked further in, he observed many candle and lanters spread around. Everywhere there were things that were lited up by the ghost looking light, shelves with dussins of books, boxes, goblets, robes, wands and many more. Even on the floor objects were lying around in big piles, and he almost trip over it, as he walked deeper in. Dean coughed in his arm. The dust layed heavy in the room, and he thought to himself that probably no one had found the room in many years. But if anyone would find a hidden room on Hogwarts, it would be Cas. 

A large mirror stood by a wall, and Cas sat huddle up in the shadows, next to it. His chin leaning at his knees, and the arms were around his legs. Cas blue eyes seemed empty and they were fixed on the floor. Dean looked worried at him

" Cas?" 

" Go away Dean." He said sad, without looking up.

" Please Cas. Tell me what happend." Dean said soft.

" Just go." 

Dean lit up his wand and mumled under his breath.

" Lumos." 

Now he could see whole Cas in profile, and Dean stood there speechless. Out of Castiel shoulders there were two gigant white wings. Mighty they moved, and glowed like snow when the light touched them.

" I am a monster, Dean." Cas turned to him. " I am not human, there is something wrong with me."

Dean could not look away and facinated took in every detail of the wings. Then he laughed, and Cas felt even more ashmed and empty.

" You are a angel." Dean laughed and smiled wide. He steped closer.

Cas strike out his palm, and a power path hit Dean, who lost his balance.

" Stay away Dean." Said Cas warning, and looked begging at him. " I must have done something bad. If I am a fallen angel, I must be evil." 

Dean grimacing got up, and Cas became more guilty.

" You are not evil Cas. You are the kindest and most generous person I know. There is nothing wrong with you." 

Cas shook and the ground start to move.

" Dean, please leave." 

Dean walked closer, and the ground shook more for every step. Cas got up and the wings moved faster. 

" No. I am not leaving. Not now or ever. Craig is evil, not you. You are perfect my love." 

Cas crystal blue eyes filled with tears. Dean eyes scorch of his own hot tears.

" Look at me!" Cas burst out and the floor start to crack.

" I am." Dean walked over the brooken floor. " Cas, your wings are beautiful." Husky Dean then said " I love you." 

Cas lowered his hand and broke down. He ran into Dean arms, and he held Cas like he was never going to let him go. Cas shook in his whole body, he grabbed Deans collar and cried at his shoulder.

" Ddd...Dean..."

" It is alright Cas." Dean stroke Cas messy hair. " Everything is going to be okay." 

Steady as a rock, Dean stood there, comforting Cas and hugged him tight. After a long time, Cas started to feel better, and he rested his head at Deans shoulder, and he layed his chin on the top of Cas head.

Forever they stood there, two 16 years old Slytherin boys, in their school robes, in a secret room in Hogwarts. Time and space did not existed anymore. The dusty room of requirement were all that was left, and Dean and Cas who leaned against eachother, was all that really matters.

Cas pulled away from the shoulder and stood face to face with Dean.

" Do you really thinks my wings are beautiful?" Said Cas hesitating.

Dean smirked and grabbed Cas throat, powerfully Dean kissed him right on the mouth.

" Of course, silly." 

Cas start to smile a bit from the corner of his mouth. Dean carefully finished the kiss to speak.

"They are super cool." Dean said, and his hazel eyes shine of enthusiasm.

Dean had not let go of Cas throat, and Cas layed his hands on top of his.

" It feels like a curse." Cas said low.

" I think it is a gift." Dean stroke Cas cheeks, and looked him loving in the eyes. " And I will do everything I can, to make you see yourself through my eyes." 

Cas leaned closer to Dean.

" I love you."

" I love you to." 

Cas wings spread out to its farest wide, when their lips touched. Whole Cas body wanted to soar. Dean burried his fingers in Cas hair, and stroke his cheekbone. Cas pulled his arm around Dean waist. Closer and closer they leaned in. Cas moaned, when Dean started to get hard. Dean lips burned and was wet at the same time.

" Oh Cas..."

Cas shiver when his neck got wet and sticky.

" Dean, you are bleeding." 

Dean looked at his hand, and remember his bloody knuckles.

" Oh right. It is just a scratch."

Cas took out his wand.

" Here. Let me heal you." 

Dean sign pleasurable, when Cas took his hands and heal the wounds. Gently Dean then stroke Cas wound.

" I can heal you to." 

Cas nod and his face became lighter, when all the bruises and wound disappeared. Dean slowly stroke Cas back, and said in a soft voice.

" Cas?" 

" Yes, Dean?" 

" Can I touch the wings?" Suddenly the wings stopped to move. Dean blushed and felt ashamed when he saw the small horror in Cas eyes. " Never mind, forget I said anything."

It was a long silent, who Cas broke.

" Okay." Said Cas weakly. But then he smiled, and noded when he saw Deans eyes sparkle.

Dean looked closely at Cas.

" Are you sure?"

Cas smiled more certain.

" Absolutly." 

Dean got behind Cas. Soft as a cloud, Deans fingertips stroke Cas white feathers. Cas closed his eyes, and big dimples appeared when he felt how gentle Dean was. When Dean touched him, it use to be fiery and passionated, but now it was airy and soft, Dean was so carefully to not go to far, and Cas loved him so much for it. 

After a while Dean started to place small kisses on the snow white wings. Cas moaned loud.

" Do you like it?" Dean teased, and smirked.

" Yes." Cas smiled.

" So do I." Dean smiled to.

Waves of pleasure spread where Deans mouth landed.

" Ttt...take me..."

Cas gasped, and turned his head. Dean smiled a classic Deanich smile and responded.

" What else?" 

Dean tried to get the robe of, who were half teared apart at the shoulders by the wings.

" It won't go up." 

Cas laughed until his stomach hurted, when Dean clumsy tried to drag the robe up the wings and then try to drag it under them.

" Just rip it apart." 

" No, I am going to make it." Dean stubbornly said.

" Use your wand." Cas laughed, and thought it had been forever seen he had done it. Dean laughed to, and shook his head.

Then he removed the robe, and the shirt under it. Cas removed Deans robe, and unbottom his shirt. Curiously Cas moved his hand on Deans torso. His thumb played with Deans nipple, and the other hand got inside his boxershorts.

" Heavens...that...feel so good..."

Cas moved his palm and moaned when he stroke Deans hard cock.

" Mmm...so...good..."

Dean gasped for air, when Cas rub the hot area, and at the same time suck his throat. Dean closed his eyes, when Cas wings send a cold breeze to his bare chest.

" I...I have a ide..."

Cas stoped and looked suprising at Dean, who grabbed his hand. Giggling he lead Cas to a big mattres a bit in. Dean jumped on it and draged Cas with him, so they landed in a bump.

" So what do you say?"

Cas looked around.

" Why does this feels like the part, when someone comes and interrupt us?"

Dean cuped Cas face.

" Not this time. Are you ready?"

Cas brushed his lips at Deans mouth.

" Ready." 

Dean gently sucked on the top of Cas neck, and worked his way down to the chest. Cas whimper when Dean lightly licked his abs. Cas then gasped as Dean turned him around, so he were on top of him.

" Cas... Cas..."

Cas shoved of his pants. Cas then aroused looked down when Dean, took his hot and wet genitals in his mouth, with only the boxershorts in the way.

" Dean...oh Merlin..."

Dean moaned and the hot air made Cas hard. Cas could feel the pre cum, and stroke Deans bangs. Smirking Dean liked the boxers, and spread Cas legs, who were trembling of lust. Playfully he bite Cas inner thigh, and asked if it was okay. 

Cas cup Dean chin, so he got up and they made out hard. Dean unbotton his own pants. They start to rub their boxershorts together. The friction made Cas cook tingle, and he rolled his hip up at Dean. 

" Do...not...stop...." Dean begged, and humped at Cas.

Cas rolled on top and shut them both in with the gigant wings. Cas smiled with big dimples.

" Why would I do that?" 

Dean laughed also with dimples. 

" I am so happy with you Cas."

Cas blushed.

" I love you."

Dean blushed to.

" I love you. More than I can say." 

Cas pulled of the boxershorts. His genitals were swollen, and Dean orgasm by looking at it. Cas then start to play with himself. Dean swallow hard, when Cas groan and came a bit in his underwear. 

" I...I want you so bad..."

Dean eyes went dark and he sat up, so the feathers tickle his cheek. Cas yank Deans boxers off, then he rub their cocks together. Both of them moaned by Cas firm hand. He moved them up and down, so it became a hot, sweaty, smudgy mess.

" I am going to cum." Cas said sore.

Dean sweat and could nearly speak of lust.

" Cum in me."

Cas eyes wide, when Dean sat in his lap. Very slowly Cas thrust in, Dean moved in his pace. Cas bumb the prostate softly, and the hard. Dean came all over Cas, and a second later Cas came in a long moan. 

Both of them collapse on the matress, and Cas pulled out of Dean. Happely and tired Cas and Dean cuddle in eachother arms. Cas thought overjoyed, that no girl in the whole wide world, could make him feel like he did in this moment for Dean Winchester.


	8. Hogwarts lake

Cas slept heavy on Deans shoulder, with his arm around Deans waist, and Dean lazy restead a hand on Cas back. Cas wings moved harmoniously, when Dean breathed in and out in his sleep. Drowsy Dean woke up and wondering where he was. When he looked down at Cas, he smiled when he remembered how they had spend the night together. His whole body bubbling of happines. Dean whisper in Cas tousled hair.

" I love you." 

Cas opened his blurry eyes.

" I love you to." 

Cas sat up and Dean cuped his face, when he notice how Cas eyes darken.

" I am so sorry I left you." 

Dean looked at Cas so loving he started to blush.

" Cas, how can you possible think you are evil? You always think of others before yourself. You always takes care of me. So let me do the same for you." 

He could see Cas pulse go up, and in one sentence he spat out.

" Craig saw my wings....I...I try to control them. Sometimes they just shows up and go away quickly." Cas eyes widen more and more. " Craigs gang held me, when Craig beated me over and over again. He told me I was a monster."

When Cas voice crack, Dean burried the brooken words in a warm kiss.

" Do not listen to him. Craig is the monster. He is dark and cruel and can not love anything or anyone.

Cas cried out.

" Dean."

Cas had never felt so naked. So vulnerable. Dean layed a hand on Cas chest right at his heart.

" I love you. And I mean whole of you. Every side. Human or angel." 

Cas wings moved faster. All the sadness, darkness and selfhate that filled Cas soul, had now been healed by Dean Winchester. Cas burried his mouth on top of Dean, who moaned loudly.

" Oh Cas." 

Teasing slowly Cas pushed his hips at Dean, so their cocks rubbed together. Suddenly Dean flip Cas on his back. 

" No teasing."

Cas smirked when Dean climb on top of him.

"1000 points to Slytherin."

Dean mouth curved up askew.

" Lets go for the house cup." 

Every part of Deans body wanted Cas. Heated and eagerly he licked Cas throat, then he worked his way down to Cas chest, the stomach. One moment he stoped, just above the hip.

" Who is teasing now?" Cas giggled, so he dimples came up.

Dean just looked at it, then at the mighty wings.

" You are so beautiful." 

For the first time Cas smiled at the complimang.

" So are you." 

" I have an idea." 

Cas shook his head.

" Is it a stupid idea or a really stupid idea?" 

" Somewhere between."

Dean got up and reached out his hand.

" Come on Cas, lets live a little." 

" I am not going to run out naked." said Cas seriously. But let Dean drag him up anyway.

Dean grabbed Cas Slytherin scarf, layed it around his neck, the lightly pulled it until their lips met. 

" Not so stupid, now get dressed." 

Cas watched the morning light who reflected in the Hogwarts lake, and got all fuzzy and warm inside. The morningen at the Quidditch field, looked just like this one. They stod at a large cliff about 100 meters above the water. No living soul were there besides them. Hogwarts rose mighty and ancient in the far. Cas looked out the lake that seems to never end. He dreamed away, and imagined that he and Dean were the only people left in the world.

Dean looked dreamy at Cas, before he steped to the edge.

" Come my angel, lets fly." He smiled wildly and jumped.

Cas screamed his name and jumped after him. Fumbling in the air Cas grabbed both of Deans arms and closed his eyes.

" Are you insane?! Cas roar over the wind.

" Open your eyes Castiel." Dean laughed.

Cas slowly opened his eyes and wonder why they were not dead yet. 

" We are flying." smiled Dean with sparkly eyes.

Dean was right. They soar far above the lake and flew through the air. The wings flapped back and forth in high speed, away from the cliff.

" I am flying." said Cas low, and looked over his shoulders.

" Do not drop me." 

Dean looked up on Cas.

" You are a idiot!" 

" Of course I am." 

Dean tilted up his head and bruched his lips on Cas.

The sun warmed Cas and Dean, and the wind sweetly touch their faces. "I love my wings." Cas thought. Dean and Cas yield of happiness when they flew higher. Soon the reached the clouds. The sky bathed in colours. Blue, yellow and pink blend in harmony.

" It is wonderful." 

Cas noded and took in every detail. Carefully Cas flew lower, so they hovered over the waters surface. Deans feet lightly touch it so fast that foam formed.

Dean giggle and sarcastic said. 

" Cas, we could still run naked..."

Suddenly the wings disappeared, so Dean and Cas fell head over heels in the Hogwarts lake.

" Dean!"

" Cas!" 

Both over them came out of the water, and swim to eachother. Cas cough, and Dean cuped his face.

" Are you alright?" 

Cas cough up some water.

" I am okay." 

Both of the floated and breath out in relif, then giggled of the shock.

" Are you calling this somewhere between?" 

" Maybe not." Dean said deep in thoughts, and fingered on a little object, who he had found on the bottom of the lake.


	9. Hogsmeade

Cas and Dean were wandering along Hogsmeade, wrapped in their warm green scarfs. Autumn were nearly to an end, and the winters cold slowly came in the air. Dean had a hand on Cas shoulder and leaned at him to get warmer.

” How can you be so warm Cas?” 

Cas had a arm wrapped around Deans waist, and laughed amused when Dean shivery, tried to sneak his head under his oversized autumn trenchcoat.

” How can you be so cold?”

Dean grabbed Cas arm and burried his face in Cas soft scarf. 

” Are you kidding? It is as least minus hundred degrees out here!” 

Cas smiled and gave the trenchcoat to Dean.

” Better?”

Dean grabbed it on and once again leaned to Cas.

” Mmm...much better.” 

” Are you still cold? You are not human Dean.” Cas jokingly said.

Dean smirked and rubbed Cas lower back.

” I like to lean to you.” 

Cas blushed and they continued to walk. 

Hogsmeade bathed in autumn colors. Orange, yellow and red leafs, spread around in the wind, and all the building and lanes were lit up by the warm sun. 

Dean looked at Cas, and happily thought back on the previous month. After Dean found out that Cas was a angel, he had done everything in his power to make Cas feel comfortable. Like give him compliments as often as he could, and showed him books about good angels. Bit by bit had Cas got more self confidence, so he and Dean became more closer than ever.

They did everything together, eat, read, study and just hang out. Cas helped Dean to memorize all the fact to a test, while Dean learned Cas some practical spells to use in Defend against dark arts class. Boths grade were sky high, and Cas and Dean were much happier than they have been on a long time. On late nights they sneak out around the castle, together with Sam under his invisibility cloak. Sam, Dean and Cas together explored all kinds of secret passages, hidden rooms and the restricted section in the libary, where Cas sat reading for hours, consumed by the advanced magic.

” The bookshop.” Dean smiled, who had absurbtly came back from his memories. ” You want to go in Cas?” Dean turned around to find him gone. ” Cas?” 

” Come on Dean.” 

Cas were hanging at the bookshops doorstep, and Dean giggled low, and followed him in. Dean had not the chance to blink, before Cas piled books in his arms. Bouncing Cas walked in the aisles, and patiently Dean walked after. He could not stop looking at Cas who shined bright of enthusiasm, when he added another book. 

” That, that. Maybe that. Gahhh! Why can I not buy them all?!”

” Because if you get to much knowledge Cas. You could take over the world.” Dean said and smiled from the corner of his mouth.

Cas dimples burst out.

” I will not come far with world domination, by reading how Gilderoy Lockhart blowdrying his hair in hundred ways.” 

Dean laughed.

” I just mean if you would like, you could find the most deeply magic secrets of all times.” Dean took up a book random and went quiet. ” Wow, there really is a book about Lockharts hair.” 

” Deeply secreeeeets.” Cas said dramatically and waved his hands.

Both of them peek of laughter. Then they selected a couple of books, and payed for them. Later they stroll down the lanes once again. Soon their hands were full of bags from Zonkos, Honeydukes and many more. The sky became darker and the winters cold wind, started to blow up. Cas looked at Dean who curled up in his trenchcoat, and his dimples came up when Dean burried his nose in the coat, to feel his scent. Then Cas noticed it again. Over the month, he had seen that Dean had fingered on something.

” What do you got there?” Cas asked curiously.

Dean stopped fingered on the object in his jacket pocket. 

” Oh, nothing.”’ Said Dean startled. ” Is it colder? I belive it is colder. We should warm ourselfs” Dean tripped over his own words, and opened the door for Cas, to the Three broomsticks.

Cas lifted his eyebrowns when Dean blushed, but decide to let it go, and he steped in.

The room were empty, except for a couple of guests who sat in the corner. Dean and Cas choosed a table at the opposite corner and ordered two butterbeer. They almost had the age to drink it, and hoped that madame Rosmerta would not notice. Luckily she did not. The drink spreed a sweetly warm in Deans body, and he sigh pleasent. Cas warmed his cold hands on the cup, and took a sip. 

” It is a thing that I wonder for a while. Who left the invisibility cloak in the Gryffindor Towers?” 

Dean pulled his mouth at Cas.

” No idea. Maybe Peeves.” 

Cas laughed out loud, and spat out some butterbeer.

” Why Peeves?” 

Dean shrugs his shoulders and smirked.

” Well, it has to be someone.” 

Cas that had took another sip, spat that out to, and could not stop to laugh.

” Stop it.” 

Dean laughed to.

” Never. You are so cute when you laugh.”

Cas tried to wipe his mouth.

” Great, now I am covered in foam.” 

” Let me help you with that.”

Dean grined, and Cas blushed when Dean sat on his lap, and started to lick on his lips. 

” Oh you are bad, aren’t you?” Cas gasped.

Dean smiled sassy, and bit it lightly.

” What else?” 

Cas could not stop a moan from coming out when Dean dived under the table.

” Dean, not here.” Cas gasped and look around.

” Come.”

Cas blushed more, when his cock got hard.

” There are to much people. Someone can se us.” 

Dean looked suprised up from the table, into Cas black expended eyes. 

” No, I am not going to give you a blowjob. Look behind you in the left corner of the room.” 

In the shadows there were two men sitting at a table. One of them gave the other a flask.

” It is Snape.” Cas said suprised.

” If he sees that we drink, we are dead. Come under the table!” 

” Is he talking to Hagrid?”

” Cas, who cares?” 

” They are exchanging something.”

” Cas!” Dean hissed.

” Look Dean, it is slime from a gigant snail. That is extremely poison. I wonder if it is for class?” 

Dean draged Cas down beside him.

” Or Snape is a lunatic. Who cares? We just have to stay here until he leaves.”

Cas and Dean once again sat down when Snape and Hagrid leaved the tavern. Cas leaned to Deans warm shoulder. Dean smiled with big dimples, and suddenly he were not cold anymore.


	10. Forbidden forest

” So what do we do now? There are still two hours to dinner.” Dean said and walked out to the dark Hogsmead.

Cas giggled and grabbed Deans hand.

” Come, I have an idea.”

” You just want to get back at me for jumping out of a cliff, don’t you?” Said Dean suspicious, but let Cas lead him forward.

” You will se.” Cas smirked mischievous.

So Cas and Dean run together, arm in arms, and almost bouncing to a large green field. Just a couple of meters layed the forbidden forest.

” Wow. Aren’t you a bad boy Cas?” Dean chuckled, and ruffled Cas hair. Before he know it Cas swept his feet and playfully pinned Dean on the ground. 

” Of course I am.” 

Dean breathed heavy and bit his lip. Cas laughed amused when a grine spreed across Deans face.

” So, is this your idea?”

Cas sweatly brushed his mouth at Deans nose.

” No cutie. We have to wait for it.” 

”Cas honey, you know I hate waiting.” 

Cas giggled happily, when Dean grabbed and flipped him, so he layed on the grass instead.

” Who is the bad boy now, huh Dean?” 

They wrestle in the soft grass under the stars and the white moon. Afterwards, they just looked up to the sky.

” Cas?”

” Hmm?” 

Cas had slumberd, when he cozy had embeded in his own trenchcoat on Deans arm. 

” Do you. Do you want...”

Dean looked up on the moon. Cas gently grabbed Deans hair, so they layed so close, their noses touches.” 

” It is alright. You can talk to me about anything.” 

A light blush appeared on Deans face, that were lit up by the moon.

” Have you ever thought about coming out?”

Cas blinked and blushed to.

” I, I do not really have anyone to come out to. No one at the orphany really cares about me.”

Dean run his thumb around Cas cheekbone, and looked in his heavenly blue eyes.

” Maybe we can tell Bobby. I know he is not your father or my either. But he is the only family I and Sam got. It would mean alot to me if we could tell him about us.” 

Cas got a big dimples smile.

” I would love to.” 

Dean loved Cas warm hand in his hair, and moaned out.

” Oh Cas I... No way.”

Dean jumped on his feet, and looked at the majestic hippogriff, walking out of the forbidden forest.

” Wow. It is amazing.” Said Dean, and Cas smiled at Deans twice as big hazel eyes. 

” May I introduce Buckbeak. Hagrid showed us him at Care of magical creatures, and at night he use to let him walk freely in the woods.”

The moon lightly landed on Buckbeak, so his feather shined up in a fairytale light way. The creatures big deep black eyes, looked interested on the two boys, who fascinated looked back. 

” Can I touch him?” Dean breathed out.

” Sure.” Cas smiled. ” But you got to show him respect. Bow very slowly.”

Cas layed one hand on Dean lower back, and the other on his stomach. With small movement, he lead Dean forward, stopped far from Buckbeak, and made Dean bow just a bit. Buckbeak walked graciously and silent to them, and bowed his head.

” What do I do now Cas?” Said Dean excited.

” Go to him, gently.” Cas smiled with a proud face.

Cas remembered the first lesson when Hagrid had shown the hippogriff. No one in the class had made him bowed to them, as fast as it did for Dean now. Tentative Dean moved, and he was carefully, so he would not go to far. Eventually Dean stopped and let Buckbeak come to him. The feathers were soft and fluffy in his hand. 

” Good boy.” Dean whisper and stroke Buckbeak behind his ear. 

Dean looked behind him and smiled happily at Cas, but then his smiles faded out, and the eyes became black. Cas turned around and watched Craig walk with his gang. Dean fast got by Cas side.

” Do not be afraid Cas. I will protect you.” Said Dean targeted and stared hateful torwards Craig.

Craig stopped with a evil smirk playing in the corner of his mouth. 

” How about that? Is this not fitting? Two monsters side by side.” 

Craig looked at Buckbeak and then at Cas. His whole gang laughed pleased at their leaders comment. Cas looked horrified at them and tremble a bit. 

” Brave of you to go out this late at night Craig. I thought your courage sunk from the seventh floor, together with your lungs.” Dean said sassy.

” You little...” Craig spat out, and draw out his wand, at the same time his friends did the same thing. 

” Gryffindor, the house of the brave! Always ready to fight. As long as they are five against two.” Dean hissed out bitterly, and took out his wand. 

” We are not going to fight you Winchester. We just came to teach that freak a lesson” Craig voice bathed in poison, when he pointed at the hippogriff.

” If you touch one inch on Buckbeak, you will regret it.” Cas hissed between his teeth, as he draw his wand.

Craigs eyes went black.

” Leave...now.” 

” Never!” Cas said and stretched.

Craig face harden and he pulled his mouth. 

” I should had tear your wings apart when I had the chance.” 

Dean exploded and the air were filled with light. Both sides cast spells left and right at eachother. Intensively Dean and Cas worked through the wall of magic. Blue, white and yellow light meet like a storm.

” Expelliarmus.” Dean yield and work against Craig and two of his friends, while Cas fought the other two. 

Sweating Cas and Dean attacked and the defended themselves like one person. One by one Craigs gang escaped. Craig himself layed on the ground and groaned of pain. In one step Dean stood over Craig and pointed the wand at him. He looked up with fear in his eyes. Dean just shook his head, and put the wand back in his pants. 

” I am not going to hurt you, you are not even worth it.”

Craig tried to get up, but Dean kicked his mouth, so he hit the ground.

” Okay, maybe a little.” Dean smirked.

Craig fumbling got up on his feet, and with his mouth dripping of blood, he ran away to the castle.

Dean turned to Cas, whos blue eyes sparkle of fire.

” Wow Cas, I can not belive you stood up to Craig.” 

Cas adrenaline started to go off, and instead he shook violently. Dean layed the trenchcoat over Cas shoulders.

” Are you alright, sweetheart?” Dean asked and put one arm around him, and played with his sweaty hair. 

” Yes, it is just that I am so afraid of him.” Cas responded honestly and could not look into his eyes.

” Remember what Lupin told us. The most important part is not to stop being afraid. It is to act despise the fear.” Dean softly placed a kiss Cas cheek. ” And you did that just now.” 

Cas shook his head.

” I did not meet the boggard, Dean. I did not act then. Lupin have no faith in me. He did not ask me to do it again. He know I am a coward.” 

Dean shook his head too. 

” I asked Lupin if you avoid meeting the boggard. If you could do something else to make up for it.” 

Cas looked up suprised.

” You did that for me?” 

Dean cuped Cas face and put all the love he could into his words. 

” There is nothing in this world I would not do for you Castiel.” 

Then Dean kisses Cas hard on the mouth, who deepen the kiss, with a burning desire. 

” Nobody have respect for magical creatures this days!” Hagrid muttering out loud and waved with a lantern, as he run torward Cas and Dean, who immediately stopped to make out. 

Dean at once get tense and hissed.

” It were Craig and his gang who was going to harm Buckbeak. Not us. Just because we are in Slytherin it does not mean we are automaticly guilty!” 

He took a step forward and looked challenging at Hagrid, who shocked looked back. 

” No, no. I never thought that.” Hagrid said and waved dismisall on his big hand, that made the lanter rock back and forth. ” I saw how the Gryffindor boys fought you, and just wanted to thank you for saving Buckbeak.” 

” That was nothing.” Cas said quickly. 

Hagrid burst out in a huge smile, and once again waved his hand. 

” Sure it was. Not many people would do what you just did. Let me invite you for a cup of tea.” 

Cas looked warmly at Dean, who soften.

” We would love to.” 

The evening got colder, and Dean and Cas welcomed a warm fireplace, and a smooking hot cup of tea. Fang happily jumped in Cas lap and lick him in his face. Cas laughed when the big dog tried to sit in his lap, despice its big size. 

Hagrids hut were very small, but every corner were stuffed with potion, scrolls, maps, food, pots, and all kinds of magical items, that were impossible to figure out what is was. A long time they sat in the cozy hut and small talk. Dean looked dreamy at Cas, that had Fang sleeping his head in his lap. Suddenly Cas flew up. 

” We have to get back to the castle.”

Dean looked at the old clock. 

” Fuck. We never get in time for dinner.” 

Hagrid got up and smiling said. 

” If you ride on Buckbeak, you will get there in time.” 

” Can we?” Dean squeeze, with big eyes. 

” Only if Castiel sits at front. That lad is good with animals.” 

Cas grabbed Deans hand, called a thanks and they ran out almost jumping. The hippogriff were almost where they had found him first. Both of them did a polite bow, and the got up on Buckbeaks back. 

” Lets fly, my angel.” Cas smiled curvy and they flew of. 

A starry sky meet their eyes, and a cool wind went through Dean and Cas hair. Everything is so magical from above. Dean thought and leaned his head at Cas back. Smiling Cas looked at Hogwarts that were lit up by millions of torches. 

” Did you like my idea?” Cas laughed.

Dean stroke Cas shoulder, and sigh out.

” I loved it.”


	11. Christmas break

Christmas break were finally here, and the snow layed heavy on the treetops and one the cold ground. The castle were almost empty of people, because the wizard band Weird Sisters had their farewell concert on the break. Therefore Dean could hang out in the empty Gryffindor tower with Sam.

” So are you going to propose to Cas or what?” Asked Sam smirking, and lazy change position in the red armchair.

Dean who layed on the couch, playing with the ring that he found on the bottom off the Hogwarts lake, looked up at his brother.

” What? Do not be ridiculous Sammy.” 

” Why not?” Sam said enthusiastically, and looked at Dean who just shook his head.

” It is not going to work. We are to young and have just been togheter a couple of month.”

A ingenious smiled spread across his face, while he study Dean.

” So why did you keep the ring?” 

Dean once again looked at the ring and said with a dreamy voice.

” It has the same color as Cas eyes.” The ring were made in silver, and kind of simple, but in the middle there were a deep blue stone, that shined clearly. Dean smiled dreamy at the stone, but it faded away at once. ” Besides Cas would never say yes.” 

Sam looked closely on his brother.

” Dean. I know you belive that you are not good enough for Cas. I am your brother and you can not hide anything from me.” Dean looked up from the ring and listen carefully. ” But you are smart, funny, protective and caring. Cas is lucky to have you. Even if you do not like yourself sometimes, Cas loves everything about you. Do not let him go Dean.” 

” I have never been good at relationship Sammy.” Dean said husky. 

Sam smiled, and Dean looked suprised at him.

” I think you are very good at it. Cas has been way more happy and grown more seens you two started dating.” 

His eyes sparkle.

” Do you really think so?” 

Sam threw a pillow on Dean, who did not dodge in time.

” Of course your idiot.” 

Dean laughing threw the pillow back. 

” Thank you Sam.” 

” You are welcome Dean.” 

Cas came bouncing into the room, and Dean fumbling with his ring in the air, and hide it in his robe. 

” Hey Dean! Hey Sam!” Cas smiled wide and rested his arms around Deans shoulders, when he suddenly sat up in the couch. 

” Hey Cas!” Both said in one mouth.

Cas pulled his mouth and showed up a green mistletoe, that dangled between his fingers. 

” Where did this mistletoe came from?” Cas teased and waved it above Dean. ” What a coincidence, that it would be right above us.” 

Dean smiled his classic smile.

” What a mystery.” 

Cas smirked.

” It is a shame to waste it.” 

Dean tilted up his head and touched Cas lips with his own. 

” Get a room!” Sam teased. ” Which I can get for you by the way.” He added a second later.

Cas stopped kissing Dean.

” What do you mean? 

” Well, you know almost all of the Gryffindor students is at that Weird Sisters concert. So the boys dorm are going to be empty. So if you like you two can sleep together, and by sleeping I mean sleeping, and not sleeeeping.” Sam said and lifted his eyebrowns at the word sleeping. 

Dean blushed for a change, and Cas who were on a playful mood smiled mischievous at Sam. 

” What do you mean by sleeeeping Sam?” 

” Shut up Sammy!” 

Sam laughed a bit.

” I am serious Dean. You and Cas want to keep you relationship a secret, and therefore you can not sleep in the same bed. Now you can sleep cuddle up in one bed. 

Cas noded.

” Sounds good. What you say sweetheart?” 

Dean did not think about it for long. Softly he brushed his lips on Cas palms. 

” I would love to.” 

The rest of the day Cas, Dean and Sam hang around in the castle. Cas had tea with Lupin, in the mean time Sam and Dean played wizard chess in the great hall. Hagrid pulled a gigant christmas tree through the halls, that almost mashed Filch, which amused Peeves very much. Dumbledore hang up some socks all over the castle, and some of them containing candy. Later on the evening a christmas buffe were set up for the remaining students. Cas tried to shove a whole pumpkin in his mouth, and Dean laughed so hard, he spit out hot coca over the table. Sam started a food fight. Snape stood up and told them all to stop. He then got a pie in his face. Lupin smirked and throw another one, but had to take cover from Dumbledore and Mcgonagall. 

After the dinner, Cas sat in a cozy armchair in the libary, and read a book. Dean sat curled up besides Cas and played with his hair.

” I love to watch you read.” Dean sigh sleepy, and curled up to Cas shoulder. 

” I love when you stroke my hair.” Cas smiled happily.

After a while Dean stopped to play with Cas hair. 

” Are you tired?” Cas asked softly and looked on Dean, who closed his eyes. 

” No.” Dean yawned.

Cas smiled from the corner of his mouth.

” Alright. Then you know which page I am on?” 

” 394?” 

” Dean. I stopped reading about ten minutes ago.” Cas laughed.

Dean laughed to.

” I am a little tired I guess.” 

Cas took his hand.

” Come on sleepyhead. We are going to bed.” 

Sam were already asleep when they got to the dorm.

” So you want to be a little or a big spoon?” Cas smiled silly.

” Big one.” 

Cas dimples slowly came, and Dean cracked out in a laugh. 

” What.” Cas laughed.

” Nothing, you are just so cute.” Dean said warmly, and brushed his nose on Cas nose.

” You are cute. Sleepy Dean is the best.”

Dean giggled and layed a arm around Cas, and blinked away his blurry sight.

” Shyy Cas. You wake up Sam.” 

” I wake up Sam?” Cas giggled amused.

Both of them fell asleep at once, cuddle up to eachother in one of the beds, and a huge smile on both on their lips. After a few hours Dean woke up, and just looked on Cas back. How can I be so lucky to be with him? Dean thought, and huddle up more to him.

” Hey Cas.” Dean whisper, and rubbed Cas boxershort, inside his pyjamaspants, so Cas moaned, and thrust his hips.” Should we do it in Craigs bed?” 

” Go back to sleep Dean.” Cas mumbled in his pillow. 

” Just a quicky. It would serve him right. We could just cum on his sheets.” 

Cas laughed.

” Good night Dean.”

Dean laughed to.

” Good night Cas.”


	12. Yule ball

Dean leaned to a corner, and looked over the ballroom. Everywhere there were movments and activities. Students who dance waltz in the middle of the room, a orchestra who played everyhing from violin to drums, christmas decoration who sore in the air, a big buffet of food that everybody freely ate off. But the teachers also had their hands full, some of them danced, like Dumbledore who danced with McGonagall, and Hagrid who dance with a overjoyed Trelawney. Snape stood at the side and looked like he would rather be at any place on earth, but right there. Filch tried in vain to stop some Ravenclaws students from put alcohol in the punch. 

Right when Dean thought about leaving, Sam came and leaned at the wall besides him. 

” Wow, you sure know how to party.” Sam said sarcastically. 

” Of course, I am drinking the punch, aren’t I?” Dean said laughing and drank from a cup. 

Both of them looked at the punchbowl, where Filch once again hunted away the Ravenclaw students, then he turned around 180 degrees, when Mrs Norris licked the bowl. Dean absurdly quickly spat out his drink. 

” I have not seen Cas around, where is he?” Sam asked curiously.

” He had a headache, so he stayed in bed.” Dean said and tried to clean his tongue. 

” I have an idea, that will say if you get tired of drinking cathair and watching floating socks.” Sam took out two brooms from the invisibility cloak. ” We can fly from the Astronomy tower.” 

Dean laughed amused and looked down on his black suit, who were really nice, despite that it was second hand. 

” Are we not to dress up for that?” 

Sam wiggled his feets, and looked begging at Dean. 

” Come on Dean! I am boring to death here. Plus you should be proud that I came up with a classic Dean idea.” 

Dean smirked wryly.

” I think I have a bad influence on you. Alright Sam, lets do it.” Dean said after a while.

Sam and Dean ran up laughing and nudge eachother playfully. When they reach the Astronomy tower, Dean stopped in the middle of a step, and look out the platform, to shocked to talk. 

Above them shined a million stars so far the eye could see, and a big moon lit up the white winterlandscape. A round table with burning candles, red roses, two glasses and a dinner were set up. From a distance you could hear music from the ball. 

” So do you like it?” Cas said, and walk out from behind a pillar.

Slowly Dean recover from the shock, and looked at Sam.

” Have fun big brother.” Sam smirked and grabbed both brooms, and walked away.

Dean once again turned his gaze at Cas.

” It is perfect.” 

Cas grabbed Deans hand, and Cas dimples burst out.

” It is when you are here.” 

Dean shudder of Cas warm hand and let Cas lead him to the table, where he pulled out a chair for Dean.

” Headache huh?” Smiled Dean.

” I wanted to suprise you.” Cas smiled back and sat down, opposite to him. 

” Well you sure did, you little trickster.” 

Dean teased and Cas just looked loving at him.

” You never runs out of nicknames do you?” 

Dean smiled ridiculously big.

” I have many more my angelic friend.” 

Very gently Cas touched his fingertips at Deans cheekbone, and stroke them around the area.

” You are so beautiful Dean.” Dean sigh and closed his eyes of pure pleasure. Cas blushed. ” Do you like it?” 

” I always like when you are touching me Castiel.” Said Dean and open his eyes.

The moon shined up the green and brown color, so it sparkled. Cas leaned forward, and sucked on Deans bottom lips. Dean let Cas take control of the soft kiss. Hungry Dean open his mouth more, and grabbed Cas white scarf. Cas growled softly and happend to bite Dean. A little snow landed on the Slytherin boys heads, it ran down Dean and Cas overly hot lips.

” We should eat, before the food gets cold.” Cas laughed and pulled away. Dean blinked flirty.

” I hope there is dessert.” 

Cas giggled and pour some drinks in Deans glass. 

” That depends. Have you been a good boy Dean Winchester?”

Cas teased. Dean pulled the corner of his mouth.

” Well I have been very naughty with a certain angel, on school grounds.” 

Cas hides his pink face in his cozy white scarf. So Dean dropped the role play, and raised his glass.

” A toast to the most wonderful friend and boyfriend in whole Hogwarts.”

Cas pour up his own glass and clinged it to Deans.

” Cheers to you to.” 

They drank some and then ate the lamb and roasted potato.

” Lucky it was not wine. Snape would kill us if we shown up drunk tomorrow. Or just take all Slytherins house points.

Cas laughed so much he spat out some food.

” We can never win the housecup, can we?” 

” Not a change. Or maybe if we wave the prideflag infront of Dumbledore.” 

Cas blue eyes magnified.

” I guess it is a story behind that sentence.”

Long into the night they ate, laughed, drank and talked out loud. Suddenly the world seems to shrink to the Astronomy tower. They talked about everything and nothing, art, music, books, sports, movies, games, lections and everything in between. Cas layed a blanked around Dean, when it started to snow some more. After insisting Cas pulled one over himself to, when he also had a thin second hand suit. The night were long, but not long enough for Cas and Dean. 

Cas got up, and bowed smoothly, and reach out his hand.

” May I have this dance?”

” What else?” 

Cas could feel how Dean shudder of his hand on his waist. Dean layed a hand on Cas shoulder, and let Cas tangled their other hands together. Cas lead them slowly around the tower. Laughing they tried to keep up a pace. Both Cas and Dean sucked at dancing, so it became a mix of every dance they could think of. Cas wings majestic burst out from his shoulders, and in one second they flew in the air. Dean looked fascinated at Cas, who looked just as suprised as him. They just keep dancing in the air, and soaring over Hogwarts. 

” Whatever you are doing, do not stop.” Dean laughed wildly. 

” Absolutly.” Cas laughed back.

They laughed and screamed out of the deep of their lungs. Higher and higher they flew in the cool, and fresh sky, and Dean got hit by the freedom like a hurricane. Hogwarts felt so small, when they flew over it, then they danced to Hogsmead, and then the Forbidden Forest. On the way back Dean and Cas had to dodge for several owls. Eventually they hover over Hogwarts once again, and now they could hear the music clearly. 

Earth angel, earth angel, will you be mine?

” Dean, did you do something with the music?” Cas laughed and lifted his eyebrowns. 

” It is just a coincidence, I promise.” Said Dean so seriously, that Cas burst out in a laugh attack. 

After a while Dean laughed to. In the moonlight with his snowwhite wings, black suit, ruffled hair, and big dimples, Cas looked like an angel more than ever. In this moment Dean could not wish for anything more. 

” Castiel.” Dean said before he could change his minds.

” Yes Dean?” 

Cas loved when Dean used his whole name. 

” I was wondering if...if you want...I am sorry forget I said anything...” 

Dean flexed his jaws, and looked away.

” What?” 

Dean looked at Cas.

” I...never mind. It is a stupid idea...” 

Cas sweetly played with Deans hair, and did a huge smile.

” It is me Dean. You can say anything you want.” 

Dean trembled out.

” Castiel, I love you more than anything in the whole wide world, and I was wondering.” Dean took out the silver ring from his pocket. ” Will you marry me?” 

Cas speechless looked on the ring, and up on Dean.

” Yes.” He breathed out. 

” You will?” Said Dean, who had stopped to breath in a second.

Cas cried, laughed and smiled, all at once.

” Yes Dean. I do want to marry you!” 

Cas throw himself in Deans arms, and kissed him so deep he possible could. Dean felt such a happy adrenaline rush, that if he was not already in the air, he would lift from the ground. Never wanted Dean the kiss to end. Overly joyed he stroke Cas wings, and dragged him closer to his body. Cas held up Dean and himself, and had never been so happy in his whole life.

Down all Hogwarts stairs Cas and Dean ran, and yield of joy. They jumped and bounced, through some halls, in secret passages and rooms. Quickly they just ran, and none of them cared where they were going at all.


	13. Angel and Demon

Cas and Dean were late to Flitwicks lesson, so they rushed through the halls, and bumped into Craig and his gang. Cas dropped his books and almost tripped Craig to the ground.

” Watch it freak!” Craig hissed, and backed off. 

” Shut it Craig!” Cas hissed back. 

” Where did you get air from?” Craig said, and threatening took a step forward. 

Dean looked hatfully at Craig.

” Be careful Craig, I am warning you!” 

Craig tilted his head and laughed evil, while he made a sign for his four friends. 

” Or what, Winchester?” 

Cas determined took one step closer to him.

” Or we go to Dumbledore and tell him how you beat me up and keep threating us. And how you tried to torture Buckbeak.” 

Craig examined Cas, and got a fire in his eyes. 

” Are you sure you want to do that Castiel? Then I maybe let it sleep that you are a demon with wings.” 

Dean reach out for his wand in his pocket, but stopped the movment, when Cas gently grabbed his wrist. 

” You know what Craig? You are not even worth it. You are pathetic and pity. It is you who are a demon.” Cas stretched his shoulders, and Craig eyes got darker and darker. Cas continued bravely ” You are so afraid of things you do not understand, that you becomes blind. If you can not understand love or simple empathy, we are not even bother fighting you. We are just going to Dumbledore, and then you are going to get kicked out of Hogwarts, and all of the school will se what kind of monster you really are.”

Cas did not even notice how Craig took out his wand. Everything happened in a heartbeat. Craig roared the deathcurse at Cas, who heard it to late. Cas could heard Dean scream in the background. When the bright green light shined through everything. Cas whisper his love ones name. Suddenly Cas were shoved hardly to the ground, and Dean took the avada kedavra spell in the chest.

Cas vision became blurry and his head spinned around. Dean died before he hit the floor. Craigs friends ran away in fear. Cas head felt like syrup, and he could not breath, or think.

” Dean?” 

Cas hoarse voice cracked. He crawled to Deans body. 

” Come on Dean. Please.”  
Cas begged, and layed his trembling hands on his throat. ” Look at me, look at me my angel.” 

Cas cried out, his blue eyes bathed in sorrow. But Deans hazel eyes had no life in them. ” No!!! No do not dare to leave me!” 

Hogwarts echos of Cas screams. He cried, screamed and hunched to Deans chest. 

” It is not fair, it should had me who died. It is not fair. Come on live.” Cas layed curled up to Deans white and cold neck. ” We are going to get married. I love you so much.”

Cas whisper the words over and over, and stroke Deans tousled hair. Craig stood over them ice cold.

” Such a shame, it was the wrong Slytherin.” 

Cas sat up and turned his head. Craig backed away in fear, of the look Cas gave him. His eyes glowed of deep hate, and went pitch black. 

” You killed Dean.” 

Cas stood up and his whole body langues change. 

” So you want me to be a demon Craig? Sure you win.” Cas said so cold, and calmly. Craig almost passed out of the suddenly change. ” The angel is gone... Crucio!!!

The Gryffindor boy roared of pain, and cramped on the wooden floor. Cas yield higher and torture Craig over and over. Cas did not care if someone heard, he enjoyed Craigs screams and how he beeged him to stop. 

” I...I...I am...sorry...” Craig gasped between his screams.

Cas ears turned red, and his knuckles became white of the hard grip.

” I am going to kill you! I am going to tortue you so slowly, you will beg for me to end it. Crucio!!!” 

Cas yield from the top of his lugns. Craig spat out blood. Snape grabbed Cas from behind, and pulled him back.

” Let me go. He killed Dean! Let me go!!!” 

Cas fought like a wild animal, but Snape held him steady around his arms. Lupin rushed forward, and forced Craig to stand.

” What have you done?!” Lupin yield in horror, and grabbed Craigs collor.

Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and madame Pomfrey entered the scen. Everybody just looked and tried to make sense of it.

” Calm down.” Snape hissed, and his arm burned, by holding a struggle Cas from Craig.

” No, I hate you!” Cas roarded through hot tears, and could bearly see Craig anymore.

Madame Pomfrey dived down to Dean, and never had anyone seen her face so pale.

” Albus...the boy is dead...” 

” This can not happen.” Lupin mumbled, and age ten years in a few seconds.

” My poor boys.” McGonagall sobed. First she looked on Deans cold body, and then on Cas hot one. 

Dumbledore light eyes burned out, and he looked painfully at the head of Slytherin house, who held the young student.

” Severus. Take Castiel away from here. Please.” 

” No!!! Please. I want to hold him. Please.” Cas cried out, so his throat became sore. Snape lifted him through the hallways. Cas kicked Snape and hoarsely roard. ” I want to die. I want to die!” 

Dumbldore acted quickly, when several students started to gather around.

” Poppy, nobody can se this. Take Dean to my office. Minerva contact Cornelius Fudge at once. Remus you must...Remus where are you going?” 

Lupin determined ran after Snape and Cas. Snape dragged Cas into a classroom.

” He is gone Castiel.” 

Cas looked on Snapes hand.

” Give me my wand.” 

” No.”

Cas knocked over a table and yield for all he was worth.

” Give me my wand!!!” 

Snape steped forward hastily, and expected Cas to back, but he challenging stood his grounds.

” Life is not fair. People die and you have to find a away to live with it. If you kill Craig, you gets a free ticket to Azkaban.” Snape said coldly. 

Cas examined Snape and smiled strange at him.

” If you had a chance to avenge Lily death would you do it, Severus? Or let the moment pass?” 

Severus dropped his guard, and looked sad at Cas. But in a second his face went hard once again. 

” How do you know about that?” 

Cas laughed roughly.

” I know alot, and I am not going to grow up like you, bitter over the loves one I never avenge.” 

Snape grabbed Cas collar.

” Do...not...talk...about things you do not understand.” 

Lupin open the closed door.

” Severus. I can talk to him. Go to Dumbledore.” 

Snape sighing let go off Cas, and walked out the room. 

” Castiel, I can not begin to tell you how sorry I am.” Lupin said sympathetically. Cas anger ran off him, and tired he sat against the wall. ” I know what it is like to lose a loved one. In many ways.” 

Cas cleaned his snotty nose, when Lupin sat down on the floor next to him. It was silly, but he did not want Lupin to see him cry. They sat silent for a long moment. 

” Professor.” Cas said weakly. ” What is going to happen to Craig?” 

Lupin sigh heavy, and runed his fingers through his hair.

” I honestly do not know. We never had an incident like this before. Craig will probaly taken into costomy in the ministry, until they comes up with a judgement.” 

Cas burried his head in his palms, and Lupin could hear muffled sounds.

” I will make him pay.” 

” Look at me.”

Cas looked up, when his professor had a rough tone.

” Do no let your sorrow grow to anger. Dean would not had wanted that.” 

Lupin had to dodge, and make a shield, when a chair exploded above them.

” Dean always choose anger over sorrow.” Cas bitterly said, and curled up, arms around his knees. 

Lupin looked in his pocket, and found a chocolate barn. 

” Here eat.” 

Cas looked so young, and fragile. Lupin smiled softly when Cas ate a bit, and for a second he could see a young self, after the full moon.

” I am sorry I throw a chair at you.” 

Lupin chuckles, and Cas lightly smiled.

” Not the first time not the last time it happened.” Then Lupin got serious again. ” Cas. Dean did not choose anger. His goal was to love and heal you. Take time to mourn. In that way you are going to be okay.” 

Cas snorted.

” Okay?”

Lupin lightly stroke his shoulders.

” I am not going to treat you like a child. I will not lie about how one day, the pain will stop. You will always carry the scar with you, and at the same time you are going to be okay. You will live, laugh and be happy again. So remember Dean. Do not try to forget.” 

Cas once again cleared his nose.

” I want to be alone.” 

Lupin noded and got up on his feet, and added.

” Can I do something for you?”

Cas black eyes turned blue.

” Can you talked to Bobby Singer? He are like a father to Dean and Sam.”

Lupin noded once again.

” Of course. I am going to take care of everything. I will get back at you when I found out about Craig. Take care my boy.” Said Lupin caring, and leaved the classroom. 

Cas curled up more, and wished so hard, that the curse had hit him instead.


	14. Library

A week had gone since Deans death, and Cas sat reading in the restricted section. Only a lantern as a lightsource, Cas lightly turned the dusty old pages. A big pile of books layed beside him, that he had been reading all night. The angel sadly touched his hair, and wanted to stroke his dimples, but could not smile. 

” You should not be here Castiel.” Said Lupin softly. 

” Are you going to tell Snape?” Cas said, without looking up from the book. 

Lupin quickly shook his head.

” Snape is the last person you should see right now.” 

Cas suprised looked up.

” Can I sit down?”

” Sure.” 

Lupin draw out a chair. 

” Craig is at the ministry. There will be a trial in three days. Then he will get a fair penalty.” 

” Likely.” Cas said sarcastically.”

Lupin sigh.

” He will get punish for what he has done.” 

” Craig is underage. Fudge will not put him in Azkaban. Besides, Dumbledore will surely protect him.” Cas smiled bitterly. ” Gryffindor always gets before Slytherin.” 

Lupin lifted his eyebrowns.

” Is that yours or Deans opinion?” Cas did not answer, so Lupin continued. ” Castiel, Professor Dumbledore do not judge houses. Craig is going to answer for his crimes.”

” No punishment is hard enough.” Said Cas fiery.

Lupin looked concern on Cas books.

” If you go the dark way, there is no turning back. Black magic changes you, and leave a mark. Nothing is worth using it to. One student...” 

” I am not Tom Riddle!!!” Cas yield in Lupins face.

” I did not say that.” Lupin responded calmly. ” All I am saying is that you can never guess the impact of dark magic.” 

Cas looked on Lupin and feelt bad.

” I am sorry I yield at you.” 

Lupin looked closely at Cas, who was black around the eyes, and looked very pale and skinny. 

” When was the last time you sleept?” 

” A week ago.” 

” And when did you eat something?” 

Cas shrugged his shoulders, and looked back into the book.

” I am not hungry.” 

Lupin handed him sweets.

” Here.”

Cas did not look up.

” I do not want it.”

The professor got a sad look, and closed the book Cas was currently reading, which made the boy to look at him again. 

” Dumbledore wants you to plan Deans funeral with him. It been a week, soon he has to be burried.” 

Cas shaky open the book, and glued his eye on them.

” I... I can not...”

Lupin started to walk.

” Just think about what I said. Okay?” 

Cas ignore him and read. Lupin leaved the libary with a sad look. After many minutes Cas hand stopped to riffle the pages. A tiny smile spread across his face, when he read the first lines. Then Cas smiled with huge dimples, and gently tear out the sheet.


	15. Unicorn

The Forbidden forest were completely buried in darkness. The trees grown closely to eachother, and its branches looked like claws, that any second would scratch any intruders. The forest looked unwelcoming with its bumpy and hard ground, and roots who meandered with the many pits above it. The snow white unicorn, did not look like it belonged in the dark forest. It lit up the area with it strong white light, and peacefully wander around. The unicorn did not even got afraid off the stranger in the black cowl. Curiously it lumbered forward, and sniffed him. The stranger reached out his hand, and patted it softly. Before he pulled out a dagger and cut its throat. Quickly he crouch to the ground, and collected the white blood in a bottle. His hand were steady, and soon the bottle were full. Pleased he got up, but then solidified.

” What are you doing?!” Hagrid roared of all his strengh, and directed a lantern to his face. 

The stranger tried to cover his face in the cowl some more, but it was to late. Hagrid saw his face, and never had Hagrid been so shocked in his whole life. 

” Castiel?”

Hagrid stared at him in pure horror. Cas face had gone dark, his cheekbone stuck up a bit, the eyes were hard and cold, and his whole posture had change. 

” Hello Hagrid.” 

Hagrid stuttered out the words.

” Why...whyyyy...how can you? Unicorns are the...moo...most innocent creatures on this planet.” 

Cas determined looked at Hagrid.

” I have to do it.” 

” Why?”

Cas raised his wand, at a confused and scared Hagrid.

” Move Hagrid.” 

Hagrid did not obey. 

” You are going to Azkaban for this. Do you understand what you have done Castiel?!” Hagrid said broken. 

” Let me pass.” 

” I can not let you do that.” Said Hagrid, his voice bathed in sorrow. 

” I am sorry Hagrid.” Cas sigh, and yield. ”Stupefy!” 

Heavy Hagrid hit the ground. Cas then easy walked to him. Made a simple cut in Hagrids arm, and collected his blood in another bottle. After a few drops, he healed the wound. Nonchalant he left the dead unicorn and a unconscious Hagrid behind him. 

” Come on Severus, where did you put it?” Cas mumbled to himself, and search all the shelves in the potion classroom. Suddenly he found the slim of a gigant snail, and smiled triumphant.

” Well, is it not our most wanted student?” Snape smirked, and Cas turned around. ” Not bad to kill a unicorn and assault a teacher on the same night. But you should really had cleared away all the evidence.” 

” You really think I could kill a teacher?” Cas said in a skeptical voice. 

Snape raised a eyebrown, and gently crossed his arms. 

” You have already torture one student, been at the restricted section at the library, and now you steal from my inventory. Why not add murder to that list?” 

Cas looked at the Head of Slytherin house, with a contemptuous face. 

” I am not like you.” 

Snape walked angerly to him.

” You insufferable little...” 

Cas drawed his wand.

” One more step, and you will regret it.” 

Snape chuckle amused.

” You are a 16 years old student, and I have been pratice magic all my life. Do you not think I can disarm you?” 

Cas smiled a classic curvy Dean smile.

” No you can not. I am a little trickster after all.” 

Cas wings spread out, and almost nudge the ceiling. Snape just stared in wonder. Cas were not late to use it, quickly he stupefy Snape. 

” Is your blood bad enough Severus? I know Hagrids were good enough, but is your blood truly evil?” 

Cas pulled up Snapes sleeves, and cut a deep wound with the dagger, right by the deathmark. Smoothly the blood ran down the bottle. Cas hesitated for a moment about healing the wound, and just let Snape bleed to death. But he at once regret the thought, and made the bleeding wound heal at once.


	16. Potion

Cas sat inside a secret passage, behind sir Cadogan portrait, and read the book. 

” So young Slytherin, is it going to work?” 

Cas brewed the Amortentia potion, and the little nook bathed of Deans scent. 

” I hope so.” 

Cas pour it in the cauldron were a white feather from his own wings layed. Then he added Phoenix tears, the plant dittany and silverweed. 

” Dean Winchester.” Cas whisper to the cauldron, and layed a piece of Deans green scarf in it. So the potion flamed up. 

Sir Cadogan chuckle in wonder.

” Phoenix tears? May I ask how you sneaked up to the headmasters office unnoticed? 

Cas smirked a bit proud.

” I just told Dumbledore I agreed to plan Deans funeral.”

” So, was this before or after every teacher in the whole school were looking for you?” 

Cas added Belladonna, Hagrids and Snapes blood, basilisk poison and the unicorns blood.

” Before. Now I can barely move around anymore. I am still one ingredient short, and Craigs trial is tomorrow afternoon.” 

Sir Cadogan flexed his ears.

” Someone is coming.” 

Cas panic and moved the couldron, and the book, further down the sealed tunnel. 

” It is Sam Winchester.” 

Cas stopped and swallowed hard.

” Do not let him come in.”

Sam tired stopped infront of the painting.

” Hello Sir Cadogan.”

” Hello young Gryffindor. How are you?”

Sam pulled his hand through the unwashed hair, and blinked away some tears.

” Not good. I am looking for Castiel. Have you seen him? I thought maybe he is hiding in a secret passage?”

Sir Cadogan smiled bright.

” Yes, he is right here.”

Cas cursed low. Sam looked uncertain on the painting.

” Cas? Are you there?” 

Cas became warm when Sam used his nickname, but also turned cold. 

” Please. I want to help you.” Cas remained silent, and Sam sigh. ” Look I overheard from Mcgonagall what you have done. I do not care if you have hurt anyone. If you are going to try to bring Dean back to life, I am going to help you.”

Sam leaned frustraded to Sir Cadogan.

” Craig killed my brother. I want revange. I just...” Sam broke down in sobs.

Cas ran out and hugged Sam tightly. 

” I am here Sammy.” 

Sam cried at Cas shoulder, and mumbled in his sweater.

” I just missed him so much.” 

Cas throat became sore and his mouth tasted salt.

” Me too. I am sorry I shut you out. I have miss you Sammy.”

After many minutes Sam pulled away. Cas could see on Sams pale face, that he has not slept eather.

” So what is the plan? And do not dare to tell me I can not be apart of it because it is dangerous.” 

Sam remind him so much of his older brother, that Cas could not say no.

” I am going to make a potion that Craigs need to drink. When he does Dean will come back.”

” What should I do?”

Cas looked around.

” I will tell you all the details later. Now I need you to go to the Gryffindor tower. Nobody is going to react if you are there. Then you take something personal of Craig to me. It can be a bed sheet, a hairbrush, anything just as longs it belongs to him.”

Sam noded and rushed away. Cas walked in the painting, who closed. 

” I hope you know what you are doing.” Cadogan said concern. 

Cas pulled his mouth. Then spread out his wings, who had turn black. Lightly he tear a feather apart and put it in the potion.

” What else?”


	17. Crimes and punishments

Cornelius Fudge landed annoyed in the fireplace on Dumbledores office, with Craig by his side

” I can not understand, why this should be necessary Albus?” 

” Like I said Cornelius. Mr Craigs parents insisted to talk to him before the trial.” 

Fudge noded clearly annoyed, and tried to brush the ashes of his shoes. 

” Hmm, that is understandable. But why here? At the school?” 

Dumbledore slowly shook his head. 

” I guess they want to talk to their son more private, and I hope you do not feel offended Cornelius, but here at Hogwarts it is a little more hospitable than the Ministry. Also they probaly has many complains to us teachers, after all none of this should have happend.” 

Craig said in a low voice.

” Why are they not here yet?”

Dumbledore caring layed a hand on Craigs shoulder, and he looked into Dumbledores calmly blue eyes, that matched the blue stone in his silver ring. 

” Do not worry my child. I got a call that their train were delayed. They should be here in about 15 minutes.” 

Fudge eagerly shook his head.

” Very well, but let it go quick. We have a time to pass. You get one hour.” 

Dumbledore smiled politely. 

” Thank you for your comprehending Mr Fudge.”

On a second Fudge was gone. Craig stood there pale and tired. 

” Poor Mr Craig, have it been rough for you at the Ministry?” Dumbledore voice was so mocking, that Craig did not belived what he heard. 

” What do you mean professor?” 

Dumbledore slowly walk around him.

” It must had been hard. Trapped and isolated on the Ministry. How can you ever compare that to losing someone you love.” 

Dumbledores voice bathed of sarcasm, and his whole body language were threatening.

” You are scaring me a little professor.” Craig said and twisted a bit. 

Dumbledore pulled Craigs hair, so he screamed of pain.

” Dean was the love of my life. He loved me, and always told me that I was good, that I was not a monster. But now Craig.” Cas face appeared next to him. ” Are the time to release my demons.” He smiled evil. 

” What are you going to do to me?!” Craig screamed in panic, and tried to get way from Cas grip. 

Cas grabbed Craigs hair harder, so he thought he was going to pass out. 

” Who is the monster Craig? Who?” 

” Me.” Craig gasped and cried. ” I am so sorry. I am sorry.” 

” I do not think you mean that.” Cas hissed in his ear. ” Listen carefully Craig.” 

” Please!!!” He roared. 

” I said listen!!!” Cas roared and slapped Craig. ” You will be tortured , and when you reach a line where you can not take it anymore, you will know how I feel every second that Dean is not at my side.” 

” I will do anything...please don’t. Craig begged, and tremble.

Cas open a bottle with his potion.

” Be a good boy and swallow.” 

Craig tricked his mouth. Cas stomped his foot, and Craig involuntary open his mouth. Then he poured all off the potion in his mouth. 

Lupin, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape that held Sam in his sweater, rushed in. 

” I am sorry Cas. I could not fool Dumbledore that I was Snape any longer.” Sam said guilty, and twisted in Snape grip.

Cas smiled curvy.

” No worry Sam, you did great.” 

Snape hissed coldly at Sam.

” I deal with you later Winchester.” 

McGonagall looked stern and concern at Cas. 

” Let him go at once, Castiel!” 

” As you like professor.” Cas laughed and droped a yelling Craig to the floor. 

Craig screamed so much, everybody thought that his lungs were going to burst. His whole body shook and cramped, he clawed the carpet. 

” Make it stop!” Snape yield, and throwed his most virulent look at Cas, who indifferently looked back. 

Dumbledore had never in his long life, seen someone in so much pain. Without a paus Craig roared, and it only became higher and higher. It was like Cruciatus curse but trippel the torture. Craig went pale as snow, and coughed up blood. 

” I said, make it stop!” Snape yield higher to be heard over Craigs torment screams. In a few step he were infront of Cas, and pushed him against a wall, who did not reacted to it.

” Severus, you are just making it worse!” Lupin called, and pulled him back. 

McGonagall tried a dozen of spells on Craig, who gasped for air, and with tears in his eyes, curled up in a ball. Dumbledore meet Castiel eyes, who returned his gaze.

” Young Castiel. I understands your sorrow and frustration. Dean came to me for help when you got missing. He belived in your kindness, and if you truly wish to honor him, do not let Craig suffer any more.” 

Cas did a almost insanely smile.

” It is to late. Nothing can stop it now. And when he die, Dean will come back to life.” 

” That is not possible.” Snape hissed. 

” This is dangerous black magic.” McGonagall said very upset. ” And you killed a innocent unicorn to do so!” 

Cas just looked empty at her.

” It is just a animal.” 

McGonagall spat out.

” Just a animal?!” 

” Castiel does not mean that Minerva.” Lupin added, who let go of Snape a long time ago. 

Everybody yield at eachother, until Dumbledore whistle, firmly but not unkind.

” When is Craig going to die?” 

” 3 hours.” Cas responded. 

” And when is Fudge coming back?” 

” 1 hour.” 

Lupin walked to Dumbledore, and whisper.

” We can not let Fudge se this.” 

Dumbledore sigh and suddenly looked much older.

” What choise do we have? We can not hide this from the Ministry. This is tragic Remus, very tragic.” 

Lupin looked sadly on Cas, and wonder if he could had done something to prevent this. And feard that the answar was yes.

So after an hour Cornelius Fudge returned, and terrified covered his ears when he landed. 

” What in Merlins name have happend?!”

Dumbledore explained, as good as he could over the noise. Fudge looked like he had seen a ghost. Cas gave him a pleading look, who examine the boy from top to toe. 

” Sam tricked professor Dumbledore, just because I told him so, Mr Fudge. I take the whole responsibility for it, and are ready to take the punichment for my crimes.” 

In deep thoughts Fudge wander around in circles.

” This did not happened, do you understand?! If it comes out that the Ministry got fooled by two young students, it is over. Plus all the nonsens of dark art, and people getting back to life, and dying under the Ministry watch. The wizard world would revolt against us.” 

Everybody looked silent on Fudge, who pulled his gray hair and sigh out.

” So, this is how the story goes. Dean Winchester did survied the Avada kedavra curse, in a miraculously way. It maybe be hard to belive but it have happened one time before. This is not discoverd until this very moment. I take Craig here to Hogwarts, so we can contact his parents, and get a closery before the trial, in a more familiarly environent. But Craig struggles out of our reach and take his own life to avoid prison. What do you say?” 

Snape snorted low.

” And people will belive that?” 

” I am the Minister of magic. People will belive what I tell them to belive.” Fudge said simple. ” Albus, follow me to the Ministry for a report.” 

At that Dumbledore noded slowly and then looked at Sam and Cas.

” Try to get some sleep you two.”

Cas wander around the dungeons, anxietly counting the hours. So tired, hungry and empty he leaned to the stone cold wall. Cas closed his eyes, after some time, he could feel soft lips on his neck. 

” This feels familiar my angel.” Dean said happily. 

Cas opened his eyes, and could not belive it was real.

” You are here.”

Cas threw himself into Deans arms, and burried his face on top of Deans shoulder. Dean gripped Cas sweater hard, and loving whisper.

” I am here Cas. I am here.”


End file.
